


dominan

by ianiesy



Series: dominan - markno [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Jeno, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dom Lee Jeno, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Jealous Lee Jeno, M/M, Smut, Sub Mark Lee (NCT), Top Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ianiesy/pseuds/ianiesy
Summary: mark yang dituduh selingkuh oleh jeno merasa tak terima dan jeno yang berakhir didalam apartemen milik mark setelahnya.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Series: dominan - markno [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195979
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

"jen, gue mau ke─"

"kemana? ke ryujin, hm?"

"jen, gue pergi sebentar ya! mau ke─"

"KEMANA? KE RYUJIN? IYA?"

"jeno, gue mau jalan-jalan dulu ya, sama─"

"ryujin lagi, hmm?"

"jen, gue pulang sekolah nanti gue mau pergi bareng temen ke─"

"sama ryujin?"

"ryujin troos ye, kenapa lo selalu mikir gue selingkuh sama ryujin?" mark nyilangin tangannya didada sambil natap jeno tajem.

jeno hela napas kesel, "emang bener kan? lo selingkuh sama si ryujin" jeno ngambil hpnya kasar, "nih, lo liat! ini apa hah?!" jeno nunjukkin foto mark sama ryujin yang keliatan lagi jalan bareng dilorong sekolah sambil ngobrol. 

gatau siapa yang foto, siapa yang nyebarin, intinya jeno ngamuk.

mark ngerampas hp jeno dari tangan pemilik hpnya, "lo lebih percaya sama ni foto dibanding sama gue? lo juga pasti tau ini foto ga bener, jen"

jeno ngambil hpnya balik dari tangan mark, "terserah, kalo lo mau putus juga terserah"

_deg !_

mark langsung narik tangan jeno kenceng sampe jeno oleng, "maksud lo apa ngomong kaya gitu jen?"

serius, mark langsung ngerasa kecewa denger jeno ngomong kaya gitu. kesannya, jeno ga peduli sama hubungan mereka lagi, udah pasrah sama hubungan mereka cuma gara-gara foto nggak bener itu.

"kuping lo masih berfungsi kan bang?" jeno natap mark kesel, sinis, tajem, pokoknya ga suka lah.

mark langsung jalan ke arah pintu UKS, keluar dari situ ninggalin jeno sendirian, nutup pintunya kasar. iya, daritadi mereka debat di dalem UKS soalnya tiba-tiba jeno narik mark ke UKS, karena jeno mau ngomongin soal foto ini.

siapa sangka malah jadi kaya gini?

"cih, sialan"

\--

"elah, berantem mulu nih pasutri atu" jaemin nyenggol tangan jeno yang lagi ngelamun diperpustakaan sekolah.

jeno natep jaemin sinis, "diem lo, ah"

jaemin geleng-geleng sambil duduk disebelah jeno, "foto mark sama ryujin?"

"hmm"

jaemin ketawa pelan, nyolek-nyolek pipi jeno, "lo tau sendiri itu foto ga bener, kan? kenapa lo sampe ngomong putus kayak tadi?"

iya, jaemin tau kok mereka ngomongin apa tadi di UKS. kan jaemin sama lucas jago nguping.

jeno hela napas, sambil nyingkirin jari jaemin dari pipinya, "gue tau itu cuma akal-akalan ryujin sama temen-temennya biar gue berantem sama bang mark. tapi gue pengen tau, kalo kaya gini dia bakalan ngejar gue apa kaga?"

"jen, gengsian lo tuh dikurangin. lo sampe ngomong putus kaya tadi, lo yakin banget bang mark bakal ngejar lo gitu, hm?" jaemin numpu dagunya ditangan, naik turunin alisnya.

kata-kata jaemin bikin jeno langsung speechless. kalo misalnya mark beneran gamau ngejar dia lagi, dan beneran mutusin jeno gimana?

jeno sadar, sifat gengsian + overposesif + cemburuan dia itu gabisa ditahan, dan bener-bener bisa bikin orang risih. itu diluar kendali pikiran jeno. dan cuma mark yang bisa tahan sama semua sikapnya itu selama ini.

tapi, jeno ga yakin mark bisa tahan sama dia lagi sekarang.

"jaem, gue minta alamat rumah bang mark"

\--

_ting tong !_

"assalamualaikum"

jeno berdiri didepan gerbang─yang katanya jaemin, ini rumahnya mark. jeno udah nunggu disini sekitar 10 menit. kalo setengah jam gaada yang keluar, jeno pulang aja deh. jeno takut pulang ke maleman.

rumahnya gede bener, hmm.

"waalaikumsalam," ada suara perempuan jawab salam jeno terus suara pintu utama kebuka, terus bukain gerbangnya, sambil ngeliat jeno dari atas kebawah, "eh, temennya mark, ya?"

"o-oh iya, tante. saya adik kelasnya kak mark lebih tepatnya, hehe" jeno cuma bisa nyengir canggung, terus bungkukin badannya sedikit, "nama saya jeno, tante"

"aah, nak jeno, mau masuk dulu? nanti tante panggilin mark nya kesini" perempuan ini─yang kayaknya ibu mark, nawarin jeno masuk sambil buka gerbangnya lebar-lebar.

jeno geleng-geleng cepet, "eh, gausah tante. saya cuma mau ketemu sama kak mark nya aja, hehe. kak mark ada dirumah ngga ya tante?"

astaga, jeno gemeter parah.

_'camer euy, camer'_

ibu mark langsung ngehela napas pelan, "mark bilang, mark nggak pulang ke rumah hariini, jeno"

muka jeno langsung keliatan kecewa, "ah, gitu ya, tante. terus, kak mark nya pergi kemana ya?"

"katanya sih dia mau nginep di apartemen nya malem ini. padahal tante udah paksa dia pulang" ibu mark langsung cemberut, terus natap jeno, ga lama, mukanya cerah lagi, "ah, tante tau!"

jeno kaget denger ibunya mark yang tiba-tiba teriak, "e-eh, iya kenapa tante?"

ibu mark megang bahu jeno sambil senyum-senyum, bikin jeno agak takut, "jeno, kamu pergi ke apartemen nya mark, mau ya?"

"HAH?─eh maaf tante, kenapa gitu?" jeno sampe keceplosan teriak didepan muka camer─ibu mark.

ibu mark langsung nyengir ke arah jeno, "kamu temenin mark disana gih! kayaknya mark lagi butuh temen kan? biasanya dia nginep di apartemen itu kalo dia lagi sedih─"

jeno jelas nolak! jeno langsung nyari alasan terus motong omongan ibunya mark, "ah, anu tante, saya kan gatau tempat apartemennya kak mark, jadi─"

"NAH! INI ALAMATNYA!" ibu mark langsung ngasih kertas yang isinya ada alamat apartemen mark. gatau darimana, tiba-tiba aja ada, "kamu sampe kerumah mark gini berarti kamu deket banget sama mark iya kaaan? kamu sekalian nginep disana bareng mark gih yaa?"

jeno pengen nolak, tapi ga enak gimana, "anu, tante, saya─"

"please, jeno?" ibu mark udah mohon-mohon gini, fiks jeno gabisa nolak. 

"o-oke tante, saya kesana sekarang" jeno langsung salim sama ibu mark yang udah girang banget, "assalamualaikum, saya pamit dulu ya, makasih banyak, tante" terus jeno langsung pergi dari sana, nurutin kemauan ibu mark.

"waalaikumsalam, makasih juga ya nak jenoo~" ibu mark ngelambai tangannya ke arah jeno yang mulai ngejauh, terus ngehela napas lega.

\--

"ini bener apartemennya?" jeno cuma natap pintu didepannya, gaada niatan buat ngetuk pintu. takut juga.

"emm, ketok jangan ye?" jeno daritadi udah megang-megang pintunya, tapi ga diketok-ketok.

lagi lagi, jeno malu + gengsi + takut. tadi dia duluan yang bilang terserah, bilang putus juga, tapi ujung-ujungnya jeno juga yang nyamperin mark.

"hem, ketok ngga y─"

"jeno, ngapain disini?"

\--

"nih, minum"

"m-makasih bang"

jeno langsung minum teh yang barusan mark kasih tadi biar ga keliatan takut. mark ataupun jeno gaada yang mau ngomong sama sekali. padahal mereka duduk disofa saling hadap-hadapan.

jeno cuma nunduk, gamau natap mark sama sekali, takut. sementara mark cuma main hp sambil sesekali ngelirik ke arah jeno.

"abang, abis darimana?" jeno liat tadi pas mereka ketemu didepan pintu apartemen mark, mark bawa belanjaan sampe penuh ditangan.

"bukan urusan lo" astaga, sejak kapan mark ngomong pake nada sinis kaya gini ke jeno?

jeno natap mark kecewa sambil ngehela napas, "bang, maafin gu─"

"gausah minta maaf" mark langsung motong omongan jeno. bikin jeno makin takut sama mark.

"bang mark, marah?" jeno natap mark, matanya udah berkaca-kaca. 

mark langsung buang muka, "ga marah, pulang sana"

_deg !_

_'jeno gamau pulang, jeno mau minta maaf. jeno gamau bang mark marah, jeno gamau pisah sama bang mark'_

tapi sayangnya, itu cuma bisa jeno bilang dalem hati. jeno bingung harus apalagi, tapi dia bener-bener gamau pulang. seenggaknya sampe mark ga marah lagi sama dia.

jeno beneran gabisa ngebayangin kalo mark beneran marah sama dia, dan tiba-tiba mark minta beneran putus. mikirin itu aja jeno udah ngerasa sesek.

karena jeno ga pinter nahan nangis, ya suara tangisan jeno keluar detik itu juga, bikin mark panik setengah mati. sementara, tangisannya jeno malah tambah kenceng.

hayolo, mark.. nangisin anak orang.

"eh, j-jeno? kok nangis?" mark langsung duduk disebelah jeno, ngelus-ngelus punggung sama pipi jeno.

lagi-lagi jeno harus runtuhin gengsinya.

jeno langsung meluk badan mark erat, sampe mark ngerasa basah dibagian pundaknya gara-gara air matanya jeno yang netes disitu.

"bang mark, j-jangan marah─hiks, sama jeno. jeno minta maaf, bikin─hiks, abang kesel s-sama jenoo, jangan maraah─hiks! jeno gamau p-putuuss─hiks hiks"

mark cuma bisa senyum sambil balik meluk jeno dari samping, "nggak marah, sayangku. jangan nangis ya? hm?" 

"hiks, jangan marahh" jeno ngeratin pelukannya, sambil sesegukan juga. mark cuma bisa ketawa liat jeno nangis gitu. gemes.

_bruk !_

"e-eh jen? ngapa─"

"sst, diem"

jeno yang matanya masih keliatan sembab, masih agak sesegukan juga, tiba-tiba aja ngedorong mark kasar sampe tiduran di sofa, nindih mark terus duduk diperut pacarnya itu.

"j-jeno?"

tanpa basa-basi, jeno langsung ngebungkam bibir mark pake bibirnya, lumat-lumat pelan, sampe mark sendiri ga nyangka kalo jeno bakal nyerang dia duluan kaya gini. jeno sendiri juga ga nyangka bakal seberani ini.

mark ngelepas ciumannya, natap jeno yang udah ngos-ngosan cuma karena ciuman tadi, "hh-jeno?"

jeno natap mark melas, "jangan tolak gue bang. please?"


	2. Chapter 2

_bruk !_

"e-eh jen? ngapa─"

"sst, diem"

jeno yang matanya masih keliatan sembab, masih agak sesegukan juga. tiba-tiba aja jeno ngedorong mark kasar sampe tiduran di sofa, nindih mark terus duduk diperut pacarnya itu.

"j-jeno?"

tanpa basa-basi, jeno langsung ngebungkam bibir mark pake bibirnya, lumat-lumat pelan, sampe mark sendiri ga nyangka kalo jeno bakal nyerang dia duluan kaya gini.

mark ngelepas ciumannya, natap jeno yang udah ngos-ngosan cuma karena ciuman tadi, "hh-jeno?"

jeno natap mark melas, "jangan tolak gue bang. please?"

\--

"argh, shit. jen-hh"

"aahm angh, lagi baangh! hanghh ooh, oh-mmh"

"lagi? ga capek hm?"

seluruh badan jeno beneran lemes, bahkan buat sekedar geleng aja susah. tapi siapa sih yang bakal puas ngeseks kalo cuma 1 atau 2 ronde doang?

yang pasti bukan jeno. jeno mana puas kalo cuma segitu.

awalnya sih, emang jeno agak ragu mau masukin batangnya mark ke pantatnya, soalnya jeno kan ngebayangin sakitnya. padahal jeno duluan yang mancing, jeno duluan yang ngajak.

tapi pas udah masuk, pas batangnya mark udah gerak, eh jeno malah gamau ngeluarin penis mark dari pantatnya sama sekali. gawat, kayaknya jeno ketagihan.

sekarang malah mark yang panik soalnya jeno udah keliatan lemes, tapi malah minta tambah-tambah. "jen-hh udah ya, lo udah 5 kali keluar ini"

jeno ngegeleng cepet, ngegerakkin pinggulnya lagi diatas penisnya mark, ngeluar masukin penis mark yang ada dipantatnya. "nggak mau, aah! belom-hh nggh ooh, puass-anghh"

iya, posisi mereka itu **uke on top.**

_─jeno yang minta─_

jeno berenti ngegerakkin pinggulnya sebentar, napasnya ngos-ngosan, matanya udah sayu, mulutnya kebuka lebar, salivanya tumpah sampe ke dadanya mark.

serius, mark udah nahan-nahan biar ga nyerang jeno lagi. jangan sampe─

"abang-hh kan baru keluar 2 kali dipantat jeno, nghh"

**fuck.**

_JLEB!_

_JLEB!_

"AAAHH ANGHH! BANG MARK, SSH OHH! ENAAK-HH UNGH"

"shit jeno" mark nyium, jilat, ngisep dada jeno yang ngebusung gara-gara mark yang tiba-tiba ngehentak kenceng bikin jeno kaget, tapi enak. bikin badan jeno kelojotan.

"bang mark-ahh! m-mau lagii ahng, ohh! lagi lagii nggh ssh" jeno dongakkin kepalanya keatas, ngedesah-desah diatas penis mark. ekspresi jeno bahkan seksinya ngelebihin aktor porno diluar sana, menurut mark.

mulut jeno yang kebuka, lidahnya ngejulur keluar, bola matanya ngegulir keatas. yang keluar dari mulutnya cuma desahan, 'enak' sama 'mau lagi'.

mark udah ga bisa nahan-nahan lagi, serius.

"ah, shit. gue bentar lagi keluar jen" mark semakin cepet ngehujam penisnya ke dalem pantat jeno, bikin badan jeno gemeter karena keenakan.

jeno ngecup bibir mark, ikut ngegerakin pinggulnya, bantuin mark buat ngeluarin spermanya. "di-ngh, didalem-hh siniii, aah ungh!"

"fuck jeno!"

"ANGHH AAH AH!"

mark keluar lagi didalem lubang jeno yang ke-3 kalinya malem ini, atas permintaan jeno sendiri. mark sama jeno berebut oksigen sambil natap satu sama lain. mark ngecup bibir jeno sekilas, terus senyum sambil gumamin kata 'makasih'.

mark yang baru aja mau bangkit dari kasur, tiba-tiba jeno ngegerakkin pinggulnya naik turun. bikin penis mark yang masih ada didalem lubang jeno tegang lagi.

"jeno. ."

"ngh, lagi ya-hh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iya tau. ini ngga hot sama sekali   
> ( TДT)
> 
> btw, thanks for reading!  
> meet me on wattpad , @/noneies


End file.
